


We'll Get There [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags: Fluff and Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —No hables así de Roscoe.Derek se burla y dice sarcásticamente: —¡Oh, lo siento, pero estoy demasiado preocupado por la herida abierta en mi hombro que no se está curando!—¡Mierda!





	We'll Get There [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll Get There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924521) by [joanc24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Después de alejarse de la reserva acelerando en su jeep tras un encuentro más desastroso que triunfante con una criatura que preferiría no volver a ver, oye el retumbar inquietante del Jeep y trata de calmarlo acariciando el volante amorosamente.

—Oye, bueno, cálmate. Ya no pueden hacerte daño,—murmura.

—¿En serio? —La voz desconcertada de Derek corta los amables cuidados a su bebé. —Este no es el momento de calmar tu maldito Jeep, Stiles. 

—¡Ya hemos hablado de esto, Derek! —Stiles sisea, —No hables así de Roscoe.

Derek se burla y dice sarcásticamente: —¡Oh, lo siento, estoy demasiado preocupado por la _herida abierta_ en mi hombro que _no_ está curando! 

—¡Mierda! —Stiles rápidamente evalúa el corte en el hombro izquierdo de Derek que afortunadamente no está sangrando más, pero también no se está cerrando como debería, —¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Pregunta frustrado e instando al Jeep a ir más rápido mientras que también ignora el ruido de queja que emite en protesta.

—¡Lo acabo de hacer! —Derek exclama con los dientes apretados mientras mira a Stiles.

Stiles gime, —¡Deja de gritarme! 

—No puedo—, Derek se frota la cara antes de decir, —¡eres demasiado irritante! 

Stiles ahoga una carcajada. —Te llevaré a Deaton. 

—Por favor —Derek sacude la cabeza, exasperado con el chaval, pero también divertido por sus travesuras.

Stiles no puede decir cuántas veces han bromeado así, o cuánto lo disfruta, sólo la angustia por el pensamiento de nunca hacerlo de nuevo o ser la causa de una ruptura entre ellos. Él entiende que puede ser demasiado fuerte, demasiado crítico, demasiado todo, y sólo puede esperar que Derek siga viéndolo como un gusto bien adquirido.

Si no fuera por su padre y Derek su primer objetivo después de graduarse sería dejar esta ciudad atrás y empezar de nuevo. Los demás lo miraban y sólo veía al chico espasmódico, hijo del Sheriff que no podía mantener la boca cerrada, ni las manos ni los pies quietos.

Ya no eran sus planes.

Ahora, mira a Derek sentado en su asiento del pasajero con una herida abierta en el hombro y la ropa hecha harapos gracias a la criatura desconocida de esta semana y siente el impulso de gruñir a pesar de que es humano y no suena tan amenazador, pero maldita sea. _Está cansado_. Cansado de toda esta mierda de pelear y sobrevivir, solo quiere llevar a su novio a una cita sin preocuparse de otra llamada de emergencia relacionada con un monstruo. Quiere pasar sus noches con Derek teniendo conversaciones que no incluyen regímenes de entrenamiento o investigación sobre hierbas para combatir los venenos. Quiere hacer feliz a Derek, darle todos los buenos momentos que ha perdido gracias a su vida de fugitivo con la que nació. Quiere alejarlo de todo esta mierda, lejos de los cazadores y de la sangre, y pasar relajantes mañanas con el desayuno en la cama, y paseos en el parque y todo el confort de la vida fácil que Derek merece.

Su futuro es Derek y hará todo lo necesario para conseguir el futuro que ambos se merecen.

Stiles siente un zumbido proveniente de su teléfono y ve la alarma que puso en marcha la semana pasada recordándole los planes muy importantes de esta noche. Mira a Derek quien también está mirando el teléfono con un brillo de conocimiento en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa.

Stiles guarda el teléfono y, con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada oscura en los ojos baja su voz y dice: —Después de que te arreglen, te quiero con tu bonito Henley púrpura y vaqueros negros ajustados y tus botas de malote listo a las seis. Nuestra reserva en _Geraldo_ es a las seis y media y no podemos llegar tarde otra vez.

—Está bien—, dice Derek con aire presuntuoso, —pero sólo si escojo la película después. No pienso ver a John Wick por tercera vez, Stiles. Y nada de helado. Quiero crepes de esa panadería a cuatro calles del cine. 

—Lo que quieras, Der. 

—Bien.

La expresión complaciente de Derek baja lentamente y se vuelve vergonzosa. Stiles lo nota porque a pesar de que siempre está atento a la carretera, no puede evitar mirar de reojo a Derek siempre que se monta con él.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? —pregunta con curiosidad después de algún tiempo sin que Derek hable. Derek no suele dudar cuando algo le preocupa, al menos, no desde que empezaron a salir.

Derek mira lentamente a Stiles con una expresión cariñosa y suavemente dice —Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? 

En cualquier otro momento, Stiles habría detenido inmediatamente el Jeep justo en medio de la carretera y saltado sobre el increíble hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. No es la primera vez que comparten un -Te quiero-, pero es la primera vez que Derek lo dice primero y sin preguntar. El corazón de Stiles se desboca. Es probable que Derek lo escuche perfectamente a juzgar por su sonrisa y la mirada que le echa al pecho de Stiles, pero Stiles está en una misión para conseguir ayuda para la herida de Derek Por lo tanto, así que controla su adrenalina agarrando fuertemente el volante - _disculpa, bebé_ \- y presionado un poco más fuerte el acelerador.

Stiles suelta una carcajada y dice en broma: —Oh, no puedes vivir sin mí. Acabo de literalmente salvarte la vida hace diez minutos tio. 

Derek rueda sus ojos, pero su sonrisa no vacila, —No llames t...

Stiles le interrumpe rápidamente, —Cariño, bebe, amorcito, bollito, cosita caliente, pastel de carne, barrita de discoteca…. 

—¡Stiles! —Derek le para sabiendo que su novio puede seguir y seguir.

—Sí, sí —dice Stiles sacudiendo la mano. —No puedo llamarte nada de eso, pero dibujo una línea en tío, tío—. Él se ríe de su pequeña broma.

—Bien, sólo que no en la cama, excepto, tal vez... no importa—. Derek se aclara la garganta y mira hacia otro lado.

Stiles es francamente curioso, por lo que insiste: —No, ¿Qué es? Compartir es cuidar, Der. 

Derek suspira y murmura: —Yo sólo... creo que no me importaría 'bebé' cuando sólo estamos nosotros dos, ya sabes 

Stiles asiente —Muy bien, puedo hacer eso. 

Se pierde en sus pensamientos pensando en todas las maneras en que puede utilizar ese término de cariño que complacería a su novio, cuando dicho novio con tono preocupado lo saca de su fantasía.

—¿Stiles? 

—¿Hmm? 

Derek señala la calle detrás de ellos, —Te perdiste la salida y ya no puedo sentir mi brazo. 

—Mierda. 

Después de una hora de palabras cripticas de consejo de Deaton que no son de ninguna ayuda para ellos y algunas gotas de jugo de gusano, que probablemente expuestas a la luz de la luna durante un año amplificaron su poder o juju de mierda, se lo aplica a la herida de Derek, y en sólo un par de minutos todo se cura sin dejar ninguna cicatriz.

Salieron tan pronto como pudieron para prepararse para su cita de celebración de fecha importante con sonrisas brillantes y miradas cariñosamente compartidas. De camino al restaurante, esta vez en el coche de Derek, un pensamiento interesante se deslizó en la mente de Stiles.

—Estaba pensando en nuestra anterior conversación donde mencionaste que podría llamarte algo durante nuestros momentos más íntimos y me preguntaba si tal vez tú co...

Derek levanta una mano para indicarle que se detenga y sacude la cabeza. —No te voy a llamar así. 

—¡Oh, vamos, Der! — Stiles gime, y no se avergüenza de ello.

—No. 

Stiles pone una mirada sofocante y entrelaza su mano con la de Derek sobre el cambio de marcha, —Me hace sentir poderoso y sexy. Simplemente estoy imaginado cuanto podría mejorar nuestro sexo.

Derek sacude nuevamente la cabeza, pero esta vez con una risita: —No te pienso llamar _Stilesnator_ , piensa en otra cosa. 

—Está bien—, se inclina para que sus labios estén cerca del oído de Derek cuando murmure, —pero algún día saldrá de tus labios entre gemidos y pantalones y ya lo verás. Y no dejare que olvide tu equivocación. 

Derek gime y usa su hombro para frotar su oreja para deshacerse de los escalofríos que el aliento de Stiles le provoca.

—Lo bueno aquí es que a veces cuestiono nuestra relación.

Stiles se ríe, —Entonces recuerdas que tengo un pene grande y que lo has superado, lo sé. 

—Eres un idiota. 

—Yo también te quiero, cariño. 

FIN


End file.
